Algo más
by Lxdy.Blue
Summary: Fue eso lo último que la chica de cabellos rosas y los ojos del verde jade más bonito que él jamás había visto, pensó antes de cerrar sus orbes para siempre. Drabble.


**Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y los uso con el único din de entretener.**

**Advertencias: Ooc. Si, a mi tambien me parece raro no tener más advertencias :/ **

**En fin, esperando no morir a tomatazos -muy merecidos- los veo abajo ;)**

* * *

**Algo más**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y es que era algo más, algo recóndito.

Algo mucho más oscuro que el hecho de que sus nombres se hubieran escrito el uno junto al otro desde el principio de los tiempos.

Era algo más gris, era algo casi enfermizo…. Algo mucho más humano de lo que cabría esperar.

Era producto de la dependencia, porque para entonces, llegó un punto en el que ninguno de los dos podría sobrevivir a los horrores de su vida cotidiana sin el recuerdo casi constante del otro.

Porque a pesar de permanecer por años a kilómetros de distancia, se llevaban dentro mutuamente, aunque ninguno fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta, e incluso terminarán por negarlo rotundamente.

El dolor desgarrador en el pecho se lo gritaba diariamente a ella, la culpa agonizante se lo susurraba a él cada noche… Como si fuera una especie de conexión, a un nivel imposible de descifrar para un espectador.

Y es que los dos preferían sufrir en silencio, de ese modo tan injusto y desgastante a olvidarse del ausente, a dejar el pasado en su lugar, se negaban de plano a superar lo que ya hacía tanto había pasado, a sentir el característico vacío en el medio del pecho, que señalaba un lugar disponible en el valiente y puro corazón de la chica, en el espectro lleno de miedos y putrefacción de él, porque los dos sabían, que de cualquier modo, ese hueco jamás podría ser llenado.

Era que ya no podían vivir sin el sujeto amado, aunque permaneciera ausente y distante, aunque tuvieran que degustar los amargos recuerdos compartidos una y mil veces, a través del brumoso velo de la memoria.

Era amor, rosa y cursi, como el cabello de ella.

Era rojo y apasionado, manchado de la sangre que había brotado a borbotones de las heridas.

Era negro, como los pozos oscuros de los que ella había quedado prendada, consumido por las sombras de él.

Era azul, como los orbes del mejor amigo de ambos, que se había mantenido al margen, igual que el cielo del día soleado en el que se conocieron, que jamás hizo nada por intentar sacarlos del atolladero, ya que sabía que de igual modo no lo lograría.

Era verde, verde jade, como las hojas a la luz del sol del bosque en el que se refugiaba la dueña de unos ojos del mismo color, el más bonito que él jamás había visto.

Era blanco, por los escasos momentos de pureza.

Era nadar contra corriente, sin hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por llegar a la orilla.

Era morir de a poquito todos los días.

Era el peor de los amores, porque por más que se llenarán la cabeza de mentiritas piadosas y autocompasión, para ese entonces ya ninguno de los dos poseía esperanza, ni compasión, ni capacidad de perdonar, ni al otro ni a sí mismo.

Pero era indudablemente el más fuerte, porque ni la distancia, ni el daño infligido, ni el tiempo, ni siquiera la falta de la ineludible esperanza, o al final, la inevitable muerte había podido separarlos.

Fue eso lo último que la chica de cabellos rosas y los ojos del verde jade más bonito que él jamás había visto, pensó antes de cerrar sus orbes para siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores/as! Si, se que debería estar actualizando 'Las consecuencias de ser su mejor amiga', pero las consecuencias de ser una universitaria son fatales! Pero ya saben, aunque me tarde de aqui al año 3000 terminaré la historia como se merece. En mi defensa, eh de agregar que el próximo capítulo: 'Celos' es narrado en su mayoría por Sasu-chan, e intentar meterse en la cabeza de ese hombre es de lo más complicado, pero aun así, no quiero cambiar el capítulo. Ya no falta mucho! :D Juró que cuando al fin lo suba, moriré de satisfacción, pero luego reviviré para ponerme manos a la obra con la siguiente actualización. El deber es el deber.

Y bueno, pues ¿Que decir? Este breve escrito me salió en un momento en el que luchaba por mantenerme despierta: Durante mi primer módulo de clase.

Y en realidad no le eh buscado coherencia, solamente me agrado como me quedó. Como seguramente pudieron notar, se ubica en el universo ninja, y finaliza con la vida de Sakura ='( Más allá de ser un final triste, me quedó muy romántico, tal vez un poquito demasiado... Pero bueno, para eso puse una advertencia al respecto =)

En fin, ya saben! Cualquier cosa, desde saludos a mi Santa madre, críticas constructivas, las cuales aprecio mucho ;) hasta opiniones sobre mi humilde escrito de 540 palabras, en review's, los cuales por cierto me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias por aguantarme, por su rr's, favorites, alerts y así =) Los amo! Cuídense y duerman mucho por mí =(

Atte.- Lady Blue


End file.
